


Closure

by PrecariousSauce



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Background Finn/Bayley, F/M, Family, Friendship, Gen, Kayfabe Compliant, Reconciliation, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:06:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9518108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrecariousSauce/pseuds/PrecariousSauce
Summary: Miraculously, Seth Rollins finds himself invited to Renee Young and Dean Ambrose's wedding.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this fic was written in October and November of 2016, at which point I thought Seth's Face turn would be a lot better thought out and slower than it ended up being. At the same time, it's really not specific enough to warrant a "canon divergent" tag of any kind and is taking place like. In late 2017 or 2018, and I can't know how things are gonna progress from here on out in WWE. So I wrote these notes instead of putting this in tags because I don't like making wordy tags.

Seth hadn’t believed it when he received the invitation. Every day since it'd arrived in the mail he’d thought maybe it was for some other Seth Rollins they knew, and yet had never thrown the invitation away.

He’d believed it when Bayley, blissfully unaware of the mountains of baggage involved, had asked him why he hadn’t RSVP’d yet.

“Renee seemed really upset that you hadn’t done it,” she’d remarked, “It’ll really hurt her feelings if you don’t come to the wedding.”

Seth had wanted to ask Bayley if she was sure she was talking to the real Renee Young. But he knew better than to bring her into his drama, so he’d just given her the best smile he could and said he’d get on it that night.

Now that the date had finally rolled around, things were starting to make a little more sense. The venue was the same hotel all of them were staying at before Raw the next night, and alongside friends and family who had specifically come for the wedding the entire active roster was invited– Renee had likely only invited him to be polite.

That was comforting. It meant all he had to do was show up and stay out of the way until the ceremony was over and leave before the reception started.

But even with that in mind, Seth felt like he was trespassing as he stood alone among the guests milling about in the hall, waiting for the ceremony to start. He’d already said hello to Roman and Bayley, but he couldn’t hide in their company; Roman had come with Galina and Joelle, and though they’d been invited separately Bayley had introduced Finn to him as her date. Roman had buried the hatchet with Seth but his family hadn’t– they still felt the phantom pain of that steel chair to the back, and Finn’s gaze was all it took for Seth to realize he still felt the ache in his shoulder.

No, Seth wasn’t welcome with them. But that was to be expected– He really didn’t feel welcome anywhere. Nobody really trusted him, and that was for the best.

So here he stands, his custom tailored suit feeling at once too tight and too loose, his eyes flickering all around the hall to keep them from resting on anyone in particular. He keeps coming back to the decorations– all understated in color (most of them are just a plain white) and design and seemingly inexpensive. It makes sense. Renee and Dean are pragmatic people, and though both do have a sense of theatrics, he doubts they’d want to blow that on a temporary event.

Seth can’t keep a fond smile off his face. He can just _see_ Dean interrupting any and all wedding planning halfway through, looking forlorn and haggard as he says, “Babe, there’s a courthouse down the road. We could _literally_ go down there, get married, and come back in twenty minutes.”

Seth hopes Renee would know Dean wouldn’t say that because he thinks marrying her is unimportant. He would say that because no matter where the ceremony was or how long it took or who was there, it would be the best moment of his life. 

Seth’s throat goes dry as he shakes his head; Dean might’ve said that years ago, when the two of them were still friends. Seth had known him then, as well and as intimately as he would ever know anyone, but he’d thought the same thing about Roman. And then when they’d had their first real conversation in years after all the water had passed under the bridge, Seth had stood there dumbfounded for half of it because Roman had changed so much and Seth hadn’t even seen it. Roman had been on the same damn show as Seth. Imagine all that could’ve happened to Dean while he was worlds away on Smackdown, before the brands came back together again.

His mind starts to constrict; _What are you even doing here? You and Dean are basically strangers now. You’ve_ always _been strangers with Renee. Nobody wants you to be here. You were invited as a courtesy, no one will notice if you’re gone. And anyone who does notice you won’t be happy to see you. Have some tact and recognize when you're not wanted. Leave. Turn around and disappear up the stairs and don’t come back down until tomorrow morning. Just go, you pathetic–_

A sharp and only passingly familiar voice shocks Seth out of his thoughts; “Hey.”

Seth turns with a start to see Summer Rae’s cutting glare aimed his way. Her golden hair is expertly styled and her makeup accentuates exactly how unhappy she is to see him. Her dress and heels are simple, but around her waist…       

Seth raises an eyebrow; “Is Renee really letting you wear that during the ceremony?”

Summer scowls, adjusting her women's title belt on her waist; “Like _you_ wouldn’t want to. Besides, it matches my dress.” Seth looks between Summer’s white and red belt and her white dress– she’s right. Seth imagines what the world title would look like with the suit he’s wearing– she’s right _again_. 

Seth shakes the thought off; “What do you want?”

Summer crosses her arms over her chest, scowl getting deeper; “Renee wants to talk to you. I’m not risking Dean seeing her so I came to get you.”

Seth can only blink; “What? Why does she want to talk to _me?_ ”

Summer rolls her eyes with her whole head; “How should _I_ know? I like to stay _far away_ from you and your bullshit. Come on, let’s go.”

Summer turns sharply on her stiletto heel and starts marching back the way she’d came– Seth has little choice but to follow her. She takes him back into the lobby and into an elevator, punching in the number to the second-to-top floor. They ride in silence, no matter how many times Seth clears his throat in the vain hope that Summer will at the very least tell him to knock it off. When the ride finally ends Summer takes him down the hall to a suite; she fishes a keycard out of _somewhere_ (Seth would rather not think about where) and unlocks the door with a swift swipe.

She opens the door, sticks her head in, and calls, “Renee, I brought him.”

Without even waiting for Renee to say anything, Summer opens the door all the way and stands aside, fixing Seth with another icy glare; “Go on, get in there. Don’t wait around for me when you’re done, I’ve spent all the time I want with you for a lifetime.”

She doesn’t leave him any room to speak, stalking back up the hall and leaving Seth alone with the open door. Well… She already announced he was there. Nothing to do but follow through. Seth takes a deep breath and walks in, closing the door behind him as he spies the bride sitting in front of a large window.  

Renee looks beautiful.

That’s always a fact, but today it hits Seth so hard he has to catch his breath when he gets his first look at her. Her wedding dress’ long, cascading skirt drapes over her legs like a white waterfall, and despite the fact that Renee is sitting slightly slouched Seth can see intricate patterns running from the neckline to the skirt. Her shoulders and arms are bare and her hair has been done up in a simple braid crown. She’s rolling her bouquet in her hands, eyes (rimmed by dark and intense makeup, as always) focused on the pale yellow and white flowers as she frowns down at them. 

Seth scuffs the toe of his dress shoe on the floor, mumbling, “You look great.”

“Thank you,” she replies, and Seth has to wonder how she’d made thanking him sound like she was insulting him.

Renee purses her lips, plucking a petal out of her bouquet to twist between two fingers as she begins, “I just want to make this clear– _I_ didn’t invite you. Dean did, and I agreed to that.”

Seth blinks, naked surprise plastered on his face; “He did?”

Renee nods; “I agreed to it because I understand what he wants and what you mean to him. And because I understand that you need to know something.”

She looks him in the eye, her glare cold and paralyzing; “I don’t trust you. I could have at one point, but since you did what you did I can’t afford to. You’re too important to Dean for him to let you go, and a part of him will always want to be with you, no matter what. I never will. Roman’s too close to you to protect him from what you can do– But you’re just far enough away from me.”

Seth swallows, throat aching and burning throughout the entire motion.

Renee stands up and walks to stand even with him; “Dean and I are a team now, so if you’re in his life you’re in mine, too. I’ll be civil. I’ll put on a smile and I’ll bear with you. But for his sake, I will _never_ trust you. So… _if_ you try to hurt him again, I will see it coming, and I _will_ make you regret it.”

Seth knows she almost said ‘when’. He doesn’t blame her.

He nods; “I understand. I’m sorry that… I’m sorry I made things like this.”

Renee sighs, shoulders drooping and anger draining out of her face. Only disappointment remains as she plucks another petal out of her bouquet and lets it drop to the floor. Seth can’t take his eyes off of it.

She looks back up at him with an expression he can only describe as mournful; “I wish we could’ve been friends.”

It takes a Herculean effort for Seth to give her the barest of nods; “Me too.” 

He quietly excuses himself, stepping out of the room, shutting the door behind him, and leaning heavy against it. Not for the first time, Seth imagines what he threw away. 

He had always had to drag Dean into talking to girls he actually liked and he probably would’ve done that with Renee– that _had_ been his plan until the plan had changed. He and Renee could have bonded over the shared unique, stressful, and oddly wonderful experience of being a part of Dean Ambrose’s life. She was smart as a whip and so funny it was unfair, she would’ve been a steadfast and wonderful friend.

Dean would’ve rambled about her whenever Seth and Roman would listen and Seth would pretend to be annoyed while mostly just being glad that Dean had someone that made him this happy. Dean would’ve gone to both of them about the proposal but done his own thing anyway and it would’ve been a million times better and more appropriate than whatever Seth and Roman could suggest.

Maybe Seth would’ve been the best man– no matter where in the wedding he was would’ve cried and embarrassed Dean before Renee was even down the aisle. That would’ve been the first time Seth had ever cried at a wedding.

_Would have, would have, would have._

Seth wonders how many times it’s been now that he’s traced over the lines of what his life would have been.

That was the problem, wasn’t it? He always saw his own future so clearly, but it burned so bright that it blinded him and he always stumbled, clinging to his first instinct instead and ruining his own best laid plans.

Seth finally pushes off the door; there’s no use living in ‘would have’s. Time to focus on what will be.

There’s no real official seating besides the fact that family and incredibly close friends sit at the very front. So, of course, Seth’s first instinct is to go for the back. Bayley catches him and waves him over to sit with her near the middle. He and Finn exchange tight, polite smiles and terse greetings across Bayley and don’t speak again for the entire rest of the wedding.

Renee’s bridesmaids are a healthy mix of their coworkers, friends from outside the business, and family. Dean’s groomsmen are almost entirely friends Dean made in wrestling; the one person Seth doesn’t quite recognize he thinks is probably a member of Renee’s family. Roman is the best man. Of course he is– it could never be anyone else, and Seth can’t help a smile when he comes walking up the aisle, arm in arm with Renee’s maid of honor. 

Dean walks the borderline between looking handsome and ridiculous he always does when he slicks his hair back, and Seth is not surprised at all that he did it. Awkward as it can be it’s the only way Dean can make people think he’s making an effort to look presentable. His mother on his arm is in tears already and it looks like Dean’s not far away from it himself, but he keeps smiling. Seth’s sure that he couldn’t stop if he wanted to.

Renee looks twice as beautiful in motion, dress flowing around her like a river and veil doing nothing to hide her brilliant smile. Dean holds on until she’s next to him before letting tears actually fall, and Renee nudges him with her elbow, teasing him lightly under her breath. He just laughs– Seth knows Dean’s saving the witty repartee for his vows.

Their vows flow between comedic and sincere multiple times a sentence, and Seth’s absolutely sure they wrote them with the intention that they wouldn’t get choked up and cry while reading them but both of them fail. Renee holds out longer than Dean on that front and Seth knows she’s going to tease him mercilessly for it. Seth doesn’t cry but his smile never falters. Half the crowd take photos when they finally kiss, but Seth already feels like he doesn’t belong here– he’s not going to impose any further. It takes a pout from Bayley to keep him from skipping out on the reception. 

The minute the seating chart stops mattering Seth retreats as far back as he can, sitting at an empty table as he watches Renee and Dean’s first dance. They of course can’t stand to be typical for too long so it’s to something upbeat, and rather than swaying slowly and getting lost in each other’s eyes they tear the dance floor apart, Renee an ivory laughing blur from Seth’s distance and Dean showing signs of clear practice and rehearsal because he could never dance this well spontaneously.

Their dances with their parents are far more typical, and Dean and his mother cling to each other the whole time like it was the last time they’d ever see each other.

Even when they were close Dean’s family was a very sore and very private subject– for all Seth knows, it very well could be.

Seth’s almost certain Roman will make it through his entire best man speech without crying but he proves him wrong at the very last second. Dean moves on reflex, basically jumping onto the stage to wrap Roman in one of their rough but earnest hugs. Renee’s smile at the display is pure fondness and affection.

Seth wants to leave. He forces himself to stay. He forces himself to look at what he gave up.

Bayley catches the bouquet despite Bliss’ best efforts to knock all the competition out of the way (not because she particularly wants to get married, more because she wants to _win_ ). The garter ends up thrown so far it gets caught on the light fixture in the center of the ceiling. Nobody cares enough to rescue it, but by the end of the night Sami somehow ends up with it and even he’s not sure why or how.

Seth’s penitent mood forces him to stay there, sitting alone on the fringes of the reception as it flows into being a proper party. Nobody notices him there in the shadows and that is a small kindness; At the very least, Seth can people-watch, because on this night in this place all these people he’s worked and traveled with for years feel like strangers.

He notices that both Bellas are here but they’re missing one husband– apparently Cena had enough tact not to come where he wasn’t wanted. Joelle and some of Slater’s younger children are running all around the room, playing hide and seek since they’re not quite old enough to understand the appeal of just dancing. Naomi steals the show every time she ends up back on the dance floor, a bright green vision that puts them all to shame. Sami steals the show in a different way, in that the only dance he seems to know is skanking and he does it to every song. Becky is able to put a stop to that at the third slow song, and Sami spends the whole thing with his hands hovering helplessly over her hips, face as red as both of their hair combined. 

Seth almost finds himself in a meditative trance as he watches them all– then, Dean’s gravelly voice nearly makes him jump out of his skin; “This seat taken?”

Seth looks up and almost laughs– apparently the longest Dean can stay clean and presentable is two hours. His hair is back in its usual mop, his coat and tie are long gone, his dress shirt’s collar is unbuttoned and the sleeves have been pushed all the way up to the elbows. As always, he looks a hundred times better. His smile is small and tired, but it’s bright enough to blind.

“Uh,” Seth eloquently replies as Dean sits down across from him anyway.

“Let me guess,” Dean remarks, “You’ve been lurking out here all night.”

Seth shrugs; “More or less.”

Dean nods with a light chuckle; “That was me at Roman’s wedding. Didn’t feel like I belonged there so I tried to stay out of sight…” Dean trails off, a faraway look in his eyes as his mouth pulls into a soft frown.

When he speaks again he’s looking Seth in the eye; “I’d been counting on you being there with me. I was still angry then but… It was long enough after that mostly I was just lonely.”

Seth isn’t sure what to feel– surprise over how open and honest Dean is being, or the same old guilt that’s been eating him alive all these years.

He settles for both.

Dean coughs out a weak laugh, running a hand through his hair; “That wasn’t what I came over here to say, sorry.”

All Seth can choke out is, “Don’t be.”

Dean leans back in the chair, fingers drumming on the table as he collects his thoughts. Seth waits and from the corner of his eye continues to watch the dance floor. Fandango and Breeze are showing everyone up– as if they could afford to do anything else after the big game they’ve talked. Renee’s laughing as Natalya and Summer seem to have a competition of who can dance worse while grinding on the bride. Bayley and Finn are off in a corner, slow-dancing to the fast song, Bayley’s head comfortably tucked in the crook of Finn’s neck.

Dean breaks the silence; “I wanted to say thank you.”

Seth blinks rapidly and can only say, “For what?”

Dean’s smiling again, that soft and warm smile that puts dimples on his cheeks and turns his whole face from scraggly to handsome in the course of seconds; “For saving me. If you hadn’t found me in Florida… No bones about it, I’d be dead.” The words send a chill down Seth’s spine, and no matter how much he wants to say so Seth can’t tell Dean he’s wrong. 

Dean goes on; “No matter the reason, you never gave up on me. Even when I tried to make you. I’d like to think I’m a little better of a person now than I was when you came along. Without you and Roman,” Dean holds up his left hand, low light glinting off his wedding band, “I wouldn’t have this.”

Dean gestures to the dance floor with his whole arm; “And even if I did, none of them would be here.”

Seth shakes his head; “You don’t have to say all this.”

“Yeah I do,” Dean replies, tone almost casual, “I’ve already paid you back with interest for the crap you pulled and kept pulling. I never actually thanked you for the good stuff. You didn’t deserve to hear it, and even when you did I wasn’t ready to say it. Thinking about how to hurt you was easier than admitting I still cared about you. It was easier than admitting I wanted my brother back.”

Seth forces himself to swallow despite his aching throat; “You don’t have to forgive me. It… might even be better if you don’t.”

“I know. Trust me, Renee’s told me that more than enough times for me to get it,” Dean laughs. Seth wonders if Dean has always been this patient, or if that’s another change.

Dean stands up and walks around to stand in front of Seth; “Good idea or not, I _want_ to forgive you. At the end of the day, you’re still family. And I’m just about done with living my life without you.”

Seth painstakingly pulls his mouth into a smile as he tries to make out Dean’s features through the tears in his eyes; “That simple, huh?”

Dean snorts; “Remember _Architect_ , you’re the one who liked making everything too damn complicated.”

Dean offers a hand and Seth takes it like a drowning man taking a breath. He’s pulled out of his chair and into a hug so familiar it’s foreign. He buries his face into Dean’s shoulder and stays there for two whole songs, straining to get as close and hold as tight as possible. Reality lines up with his would-haves and in his own odd, detail-oriented way, Seth would chiefly remember tonight as the first time he’d ever cried at a wedding.

When Seth finally pries his head away and pulls back just a little bit, despite the tear tracks on his face and red in his eyes Dean is grinning; “Oh _shit_ , remember _this_ song? Let’s get out there, Rollins!”

Perfectly, finally, Dean drags Seth into the center of the dance floor. He laughs breathlessly as they both try to dance and nearly falls on his ass when Roman joins in, making them both look fantastic by comparison. Dean won’t let Seth leave the party until he’s given every girl a dance and Seth accepts his sentence with grace and humility.

He tries to keep track of which Bella is which as he’s bounced between them. Becky nearly pulls his arm out of its socket as she swings him around. Joelle has to stand on his feet and shyly calls him Uncle Seth again. Galina and Renee determinedly keep their smiles warm and their laughs easy– Seth thinks they’re probably two of the strongest people he’s ever met.

Bayley sneaks in to be the last on his list, and as they sway back and forth on the nearly empty dance floor she tells him she’s proud of him with the biggest brightest smile he’s ever seen on her face. For a split second and not any longer, Seth envies Finn. 

Dean and Renee have to leave that night or the tiny amount of honeymoon time they have will become no time at all. Dean cries one last time at his wedding as he hugs Seth and Roman goodbye– the first embrace, Seth’s detail-oriented mind notes, between the three of them in many long years. It’s all Seth can do to let Dean go. The longer he holds on, the more real this all feels. He desperately wants this to have been real.

The next morning, he almost thinks it wasn’t. Dean and Renee both being gone is a coincidence. People smiling at him again is another coincidence. Then, in the middle of small talk, Roman and Seth receive the same texts:

_A photo of Renee, asleep in what is clearly a hotel bed, badly framed and barely in focus with crap lighting._

look how pretty she is

_The same sleeping Renee, now with Dean’s hand holding a black magic marker near her face._

i’m going to draw a mustache on her

Seth and Roman are both laughing and texting back variations on “rest in peace dude”.

Fifteen minutes later, they get a response:

she drew a dick on my back

Seth and Roman snicker and snort like a pair of teenagers. Things are alright.

They’re not the same. They never can be.

But they’re alright.


End file.
